


Missing the end of the Movie

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: When Anon gets bored of the movie he and Peridot are watching, he decides to entertain himself.





	Missing the end of the Movie

>Anon had taken Peridot on a date to the movies. He had chosen an action film for them to enjoy.  
>Anon found himself bored with the movie, it was too predictable. He looked over to his date, she was watching intently, her body leaned forward, sweat beading on her lovely green skin. He got a mischievous idea.  
>Anon slowly reached over towards his date, placed a hand on her thigh, and began to rub. A small jolt of pleasure shot through Peridot.  
>"Anon, what are you doing?" Peridot asked in a normal tone.  
>"Sssshhh, it's a movie, you need to be quiet." he whispered back. "I'm bored, I want to have some fun."  
>Anon slowly unzipped the pants Peridot was wearing and started to rub her clit through her panties. A small wave of pleasure began to course through her body as Anon continued to rub. She fought back the urge to moan, trying to focus her attention back on the movie.  
>All hopes Peridot had of finishing the movie were lost when Anon slid his hand into her panties and began to rub his thumb along her clit as he began to move his index and middle finger slowly inside of her pussy.  
>The urge to moan rose within Peridot, she brought her hands to her mouth as Anon began to pick up his pace, moving his fingers in and out faster, pressing his thumb on her clit a bit harder as he rubbed it, beginning to twitch his fingers a bit as he plunged them a little further in with each motion. Her toes began to curl inside her shoes as the tingling pleasure intensified and spread further through her form. She began bucking her hips, trying to move in time with Anon's finger thrusts.  
>With a grin, Anon slipped a third finger into her as he picked up his pace again. He could feel her pussy tightening around his fingers as she began moving her hips faster, trying to intensify the pleasure she was feeling. They both knew she was close now, her stifled moans becoming more audible through her hands. Anon's fingers were moving as far inside her tightening pussy as they could reach now.  
>She couldn't hold it back any longer. A loud moan escaped her lips as an explosion sounded loudly in the move. Her fluids squirting out all over Anon's hand, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she reached an orgasm, her moans continuing as the credits rolled on the screen in front of the pair.  
>Anon licked the fluids off of his fingers with a grin. "Do you want to go to my place and have another round?"  
>"You clod, I missed the end of the movie!" Peridot yelled out. Then she smiled sheepishly and blushed a dark green. "Yes please."  
>Anon helped Peridot get her pants back on, and the pair hastily walked out of the theater, eager to get somewhere private.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is interested, I'll make a version of this from the reader's point of view as a second chapter.


End file.
